


The one with the most humanity is the least human

by Cherubkeiji



Series: My creative writing class fanfic prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark, Graphic language about the human body, not team Cap friendly, wolf! Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubkeiji/pseuds/Cherubkeiji
Summary: He knew he should have stayed calm, but it was just so /hard/ when they spoke to him like that.Like he was worth nothing.Like no thing, no creature, no living organism was worse, none more vile than him.





	The one with the most humanity is the least human

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from my class was ‘werewolves’, this is the outcome

Tony could feel it. He could feel it just under his skin, his armour waiting to break through his pores to surround him. 

He knew he should have stayed calm, but it was just so /hard/ when they spoke to him like that. Like he was worth nothing.  
Like no thing, no creature, no living organism was worse, none more vile than him.

His jaw ached.  
A stabbing pain, throbbing behind his eyes. 

He could feel them, teeth pushing their way up and out his bleeding gums, the tender flesh around them swelling in agony, waiting the arrival of the sharp ones. The canine ones. 

The crunching of cartilage and bone followed. 

Claws pushing nails out, slick blood left coating his skin. 

Then fur. 

Pushing and pushing and ramming its way out through his pores. 

Diluted eyes and a low growl was the final thing they, the ones who insulted, the ones who abandoned him, saw as he leapt. 

Rogers and his followers had come after him with pitch forks. 

He could taste the hatred on his tongue. 

They said he was ‘wrong’. That he shouldn’t exist. 

But they were the gangrenous limb of humanity. Festering and decaying. 

He needed to amputate the limb from the body, these people from earth. 

It was the only way to save himself, to save his kind. 

Because despite being a monster, a rabid beast.  
He had more humanity than the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So! In my creative writing class, we’re given prompts (from which I end up writing fanfiction 99% of the time)
> 
> I’ve decided to upload these small spurts of genius *coughs*
> 
> There were a few phrases used in one of  
> ‘RayShippouUchiha’s’ Tony fantictions that I fell in love with and have used, so shoutout to them for being an amazing author and inspiration!


End file.
